Mini FanFic: V y Atenea
by FamiliaCasannova
Summary: Mini Fick: Atenea sigue a su marido, V Casannova, y se ella lleva una sorpresa... Pasen y lean.
1. Chapter 1

**Mini Fick sobre Atenea y V, esperamos sus comentarios, y desde ya gracias por leer.**

**"Los personajes como la historia es de nuestra_ COMPLETA AUTORIA"._**

**Srta Morena y Valeria Vulturi**

* * *

_**CAPITULO 1**_

**(Pov Atenea)**

Abrí los ojos y lo primero que vi fue a mi marido, durmiendo. Una fina sábana de seda negra le cubría la parte baja de la cintura dejando ver su perfecto torso bronceado, V era espectacular, sus labios cincelados estaban medio abiertos, sus ojos delineados por sus pestañas estaban cerrados y sus cejas rejadas y marcadas del negro azabache a juego con su cabello algo despeinado. Se removió y me rodeó con uno de sus brazos acercándome hacia él sin ningún tipo de dificultad, V era fuerte y grande, todo lo que una mujer puede desear.

Hundo mi nariz en su cuello y respiro su olor antes de besarle en el centro del torso, V se removió y me miró fijamente.

Buenos días Diosa-.

Buenos días- le beso en los labios y él corresponde el beso suspirando, su corazón se disparó y me besó en el hombro-.

Es hora de trabajar- dice él abriendo sus ojos y dándome una imagen de los mismos azules, cristalinos casi grisáceos-.

Si- susurro-.

Sabes que si no quieres no lo tienes porque hacer-.

Volvemos a la misma conversación de todos los días...-.

El despertador está puesto una hora antes, fue un acuerdo de los dos ya que siempre llegábamos tarde a todos sitios, así nos daba tiempo a tener un tiempo juntos en la ducha y después, más animados ocuparnos de nuestros trabajos, si era cierto que no necesitaba trabajar V me lo recordaba constantemente pero me gustaba eso de sentirme útil y ayudar a la gente con mis terapias igual que a él le gustaba su trabajo de abogado además de su ocupación en el negocio familiar. Todos los Casannova eran como camaleones, se adaptaban a diversos sitios.

V me levantó de la cama rodeándome con su brazo y como cada mañana entramos en la ducha, me ayudó a enjabonar mi cabello y mi espalda además de mi cuerpo y yo hago lo mismo con él, es un ritual de silencio en el que nos gusta mirarnos y después de eso se lanza a mi boca y yo a la suya como completos locos irracionales él me eleva a sus caderas y su potente torso me tiene contra la pared y me penetra salvaje y ardiente como es él, me mira a los ojos y jadea con su voz ronca, siempre es así con él, como la primera vez, cierro mis ojos y me dejo llevar por su ritmo y embestidas hasta que mi cuerpo tiembla y el suyo acude a mi llamada, nos corremos juntos, nuestros cuerpos se sincronizan, somos uno.

**(Pov V)**

Bajo de la mano de Atenea las escaleras, lleva un elegante vestido negro ajustado al cuerpo por encima de la rodilla, unas medias finas que, apuesto lo que sea, son de liguero y unos tacones grandes y negros, una chaqueta de encaje con botones hasta la cintura, es perfecta, su cabello brilla con cada rayo de sol y sus ojos se iluminan al verme ¿qué más puedo pedir?.

Cuando entramos en el salón todos están desayunando excepto Duque que se dedica a darle pequeños pedazos de pastel a su esposa, como el pervertido número tres que es.

¿Qué tal las cosas en el negocio de los picapleitos?-.

Muy bien hermano- digo sentándome-

Atenea se sienta a mi lado y enseguida entabla conversación con la mujer de Verio y hablan sobre ropa y complementos.

Me alegro...-.

¿Y tú que tal con tu empresa de comprar empresas para ganar dinero y seguir comprando empresas?-.

Pues me va bastante bien, nos ayuda a blanquear-.

Como todos los negocios alternativos que tenemos hermano-.

Havers me sirve un café y lo bebo rápido, miro el reloj, la mujer de Máximo trabaja conmigo así que muchas veces vamos juntos al trabajo, Máximo se siente más tranquilo cuando vamos juntos y Atenea en cierto modo sabe y entiende que somos familia.

Hoy tengo que pasarme por un sitio antes de ir al trabajo así que... tengo que ir solo- le digo a Duque y sé que Atenea está escuchando porque ha parado de hablar, es demasiado lista y eso me encanta-.

¿A dónde?-.

Asuntos privados-.

Me levanto y beso la mejilla de Atenea antes de coger mi maletín e irme.


	2. Chapter 2

_**CAPITULO 2**_

**(Pov Atenea)**

¿Y estás seguro de que no te ha dicho donde va?-.

Sondeo a Duque que se está dando cuenta de mis intenciones, siempre ha sido paciente conmigo y con mis celos desmedidos, pero es algo que no puedo evitar... no puedo.

Atenea tranquilízate tendrá que ir por algunos informes o algo...-.

Vale-.

Me levanto y camino hacia la puerta, V no hace mucho que se ha ido y todos los coches Casannova tienen localización. Llamo a Troy y este me lo coge al tercer toque.

Dime Atenea-.

Necesito la localización del coche de V en mi GPS, y lo necesito ya-.

¿Ha pasado algo?-.

No, y no menciones esto a nadie-.

Tranquila _"Xinia"_ ya te lo mando-.

Gracias-.

Cuelgo y espero a que aparezca en mi GPS y ahí está, la localización de V y la ruta que ha tomado, sigo la ruta, la curiosidad me come por dentro, maldita sea... porque tanto secretismo … porque no dijo dónde iba... quizás tenga.

Cierro los ojos y respiro hondo.

No eso no pasará nunca Atenea-.

Me detengo donde dice el GPS que está V y miro su coche, baja de él con elegantes movimientos, lleva un traje gris claro una corbata con tonos marrones, una camisa blanca, un chaleco a juego de la camisa, unas gafas de sol marrones y unos zapatos a juego, es perfecto... mi marido y su gran sentido del gusto y la elegancia. Veo a una mujer joven de unos veinte años... y enseguida en mi cabeza se forman probabilidades y estadísticas... tres de cada diez hombres son infieles a su pareja... con mujeres de veinte a veinticinco años... carencias afectivas no satisfechas por sus mujeres.

Me tapo la boca con la mano derecha y aguando las lágrimas. Parece que se conoce, ella lo mira como lo miraría cualquier mujer que quisiese algo más que hablar con V, él le pone la mano en el hombro y le sonríe abiertamente, enseguida los dos se ponen a reír y ella abre la puerta de una de las casas del vecindario... el resto está hecho él entra primero y ella entra después mirando a ambos lados asegurándose que nadie los ha visto...

"_Te está engañando... con otra"-._

Una morena de veinte años de ojos negros que podría ser su hija perfectamente... mierda... mierda... llamo a mi secretaria y le digo que cancele todas mis cita, tengo que ir a casa tengo... tengo que recoger mis cosas y matarlo, no, no podría matarlo, es mejor desaparecer.

Llamo a Xinia, ella sabe escuchar en ocasiones y ella me lo coge y habla como si acabase de correr un maratón.

Xinia...-.

Mamás estaba con Hak...-.

Tu padre me es infiel-.

¿QUE?-.

Voy de camino a casa... bueno a su casa, yo me tengo que ir antes de verle no quiero verle-.

Espera... iré a casa y hablaremos-.

NO QUIERO-.

Mamá intenta ser racional-.

MATARÉ A ESA PUTA Y A TU PADRE, TAMBIÉN-.

Espera no hagas nada todavía-.

Cuelgo el teléfono y entro de lleno en la casa Casannova puede que por última vez.


	3. Chapter 3

_**CAPITULO 3**_

**(Pov V)**

Tengo cinco minutos para volver a tomar una copa o un café antes de ponerme con los informes y seguir pasando casos, la crisis no nos afecta, siguen delinquiendo igual.

El móvil me suena y lo cojo enseguida pensando que es la llamada de mi esposa como todas las mañanas.

¿Si?-.

V- es Duque- me puedes decir porque coño tu esposa está arriba gritando, llorando y Xinia está gritando y ambas están bebiendo y rompiendo cosas...-.

Que mierda me estás contando-.

Lo que te digo es que vengas a controlar a tu fauna antes de que yo tome medidas más drásticas y acabe atándolas para que no destrocen el legado de mamá-.

Voy enseguida no se qué pasa-.

COMO HAS PODIDO V – Rapuncel estaba ahora en la línea- PONERLE LOS CUERNOS A ATENEA, TE TENGO PENA TE TENGO MUCHA PENA, COMO XINIA TENGA DEPRESIÓN POR TU CULPA TE ARRANCO LA CABEZA, SI ATENEA NO LO HACE-.

QUE COÑO ESTÁS DICIENDO-.

Los empleados me miran y respiro hondo

Voy de camino Rapuncel mantenlas a raya-.

Cuelgo antes de que diga otra cosa más y miro a la mujer e Máximo que me mira atenta.

No pasa nada, pero tengo que irme-.

Vale... vale... yo me ocupo-.

Eso es, cualquier duda... me llamas-.

Vale ¿estás bien? Pareces blanco-.

Ya hablamos-.

Bajo en el ascensor y evado las miradas de las putas que trabajan en esta oficina y me meto en el coche arranco y pongo rumbo hacia casa al llegar escucho los gritos desde fuera. Entro a grandes zancadas y Duque está fumando mirando hacia arriba sentado en la escalera, nuestro sitio de reunión privado para los problemas familiares graves.

¿Qué ha pasado, de verdad le has puesto los cuernos?-.

NO-.

No es eso lo que dice, dice que te ha visto esta mañana con una mujer joven entrando en una casa-.

Mierda pero esa era...-.

QUIÉN ERA- Atenea está en lo alto de la escalera, borracha claramente, altiva, sexy y con el vestido desabrochado por los botones del escote dejando una buena vista de su canalillo-.

Atenea...-.

No me deja hablar y me lanza una botella de vodka a la cabeza, botella que esquivo por muy poco, respiro hondo, esto le costará caro.

QUIÉN ERA V-.

Mamá si le lanzas cosas no podrá contestar-.

Xinia está detrás de ella y Vladimir también, cruzado de brazos y serio, sería el primero que me mataría si le hiciese daño a su madre, pero es de sobra que eso jamás pasará.

Era la que me está ayudando a preparar tu fiesta de cumpleaños, su nombre es Shara Shary, es una decoradora de interiores muy buena, me la recomendó Rosa María, puedes preguntarle a ella, el lugar donde me has visto entrar es una casa que tiene un enorme jardín en la parte trasera además el primo de Shara, un chico muy amable y muy gay me ha pedido que fuese esta mañana para decirle como quería que fuese la talla del diamante que tendrá un colgante que están haciendo para ti-.

NO ME LO CREO- grita Atenea-.

Vale, llamaré a la chica y a su primo, además tengo aquí el colgante, te lo iba a dar esta noche- me abro la chaqueta y saco la caja, la abro y ahí está el colgante con una lágrima tallada, un diamante del tamaño de un ojo humano-.

Atenea baja las escaleras y pienso que se va a caer, apenas puede ponerse en pie, tiene el rímel corrido porque ha estado llorando y sostiene le colgante, muerde su labio y suspira parece aliviada.

Quiero ver a la chica-.

La llamaré- la miro fijamente estoy muy enfadado como ha podido pensar que le haría algo así-¿Cuando vas a entender que solo eres tu Atenea?-.

Un final feliz, vaya birria- dice Hakon- YO QUERÍA ACCIÓN-.

Si quieres "Acción" baja al sótano tenemos trabajo guitarrista- dice Duque y él baja detrás-.

Xinia baja con su marido y Vladimir está hablando por teléfono seguramente a Rosa María para corroborar que lo que he dicho es cierto.

Pensé tantas cosas-.

Debiste llamarme-.

Lo sé...-.

Mierda Atenea casi me mato viniendo hacia aquí porque no sabía que había pasado... ¿cómo te voy a cambiar a ti, a todo lo que tenemos juntos, a nuestro mundo, por echar un polvo con una petarda de segunda por muy buena que esté?-.

Lo siento...-.

Lo siento yo... debí contarte esto, no más sorpresas de este tipo para tu cumpleaños-.

Me abraza y llora, acaricio su cabello y miro a Vladimir que frunce sus labios y asiente levemente dándome a entender que dije la verdad, asiento hacia él y abrazo a Atenea, la tomo en brazos y camino escaleras arriba hacia el pasillo de las salas negras.


	4. Chapter 4

_**CAPITULO 4**_

**(Pov Atenea)**

Sé que está enfadado y el alcohol me dedica un momento de lucidez mirándole, me ha atado las manos a la espalda y estoy arrodillada en nuestra sala, él está muy serio y enfadado.

¿Cómo has podido dudar de mi Atenea?-.

Su voz es baja y ronca, hace me humedezca y el alcohol atenúa esa sensación, sigo mirando mis piernas, mis rodillas flexionadas y suspiro en respuesta.

Nunca ha tenido sentido que alguien como tu esté con alguien como yo... quizás buscas otras cosas-.

Nunca te he dado motivos sobre eso, no quiero a otras mujeres, te quiero a ti, a la madre de mis hijos-.

Se me llena el pecho de presión porque quiero seguir llorando pero eso no se está permitido, he estado en esta sala con él muchas veces y todavía no se con exactitud las normas que va a dictar para cada sesión, es de locos y muy muy excitante.

¿Cómo debería castigarte?-.

No contesto.

Habla-.

Como tú quieras-.

Eso está bien-.

V se desabrocha la chaqueta y la deja en un rincón junto a sus zapatos, calcetines, pantalones, camisa, corbata y chaleco. Se pasa la mano por el pelo y lo miro un poco, es tan guapo que el solo hecho de perderle hace que se me encoja el pecho. Llevo su colgante, una gran piedra brillante tallada en forma de lágrima engarzada en oro blanco.

Él se pone detrás de mí y la piel me quema cuando ata mi cabello en una cola alta, sus manos son grandes pero hábiles, acaricia mi espalda y jadeo.

Quiero que te inclines hacia adelante y separes tus piernas todo lo más que puedas-.

Hago lo que me dice, es mejor no discutir y estoy deseosa por el castigo, me relamo los labios y me inclino hacia adelante hasta que mi frente toca el suelo acolchado en cuero negro. Ha tomado algo del "armario del pecado" y aleja la pala y la impacta sobre mi trasero, grito porque duele, tiene tachas, joder... joder... solo ha usado conmigo una vez eso y fue porque estaba muy muy muy muy enfadado. Me intento quedar quieta mientras sigue con el castigo.

Cuenta Atenea!-.

UNO!...DOS!...TRES!...CU...CUATRO!...CINCO!...SEIS- aumenta la cadencia y el ritmo ahora escuece y duele... es insoportable, los pezones se me erizan y gimo inexplicablemente- DIEZ...ONCE...-.

Finalizo el conteo con veinte. El gran e imponente V Casanova se arrodilla detrás de mi y pone en mi cuello un collar de cuero, hay una cadera la cual sujeta y hace que me arqué hacia atrás mientras se introduce en mi desde atrás, eso me hace saltar y jadear ahogadamente, el collar me permite respirar pero él controla esa respiración, se lo que intenta hacer, intenta dame a demostrar que debo de tener confianza en él, como ahora, él me deja respirar más o menos cuando quiere debido a la sujeción en mi cuello. Gimo algo y lo noto enorme y firme dentro de mí, comienza a moverse dando fuertes embestidas, salvaje y rítmico, me vuelve loca, mis uñas se clavan en el suelo de cuerpo y grito su nombre, me arqueo de nuevo pero no cesa, aumenta y aumenta las embestidas hasta que soy todo sensaciones y me dejo llevar por un orgasmo jodidamente intenso... hasta ahora, el más intenso que he tenido nunca. Me desvanezco un poco pero él vuelve a la carga y tira de la cadena, mi cabeza se apoya en su hombro y lo miro, me está mirando, gruñe y jadeo con la voz ronca, una lágrima escapa en mis ojos y es que lo quiero tanto... tanto... que cualquier forma de perderle me parece inconcebible, se corre en mi interior y cierro los ojos, gimo con él al notarlo en mí, me premia con ello y me encanta. Acaricia mis pechos sensibles por el orgasmo, hinchados y rosados, pellizca sus puntas y quita el collar de cuero de mi cuello, me besa en los labios con ansias siento sus dientes chocar con los míos y mi cuerpo estremecerse en cada roce de nuestra piel.

No vuelvas a pensar jamás que te dejaría Atenea, porque eso nunca va a pasar, jamás-.

Nunca- susurro y trago saliva, me acurruco en su enorme pecho y me envuelve con sus cálidos brazos-.

Se levanta conmigo y vamos a la cama de nuestra sala, sábanas frescas y finas de color negro, me tumba y me cubre con la sábana, me remuevo un poco con los ojos cerrados buscándole, noto su peso y como ocupa la mayor parte de la cama, sonrío y lo abrazo, me duele el trasero, me duelen las tachas pero es un dolor que soporto, agradable, mi mastodonte sadomasoquista.

Te amo tanto V- susurro y lo abrazo-.

Y yo a ti Diosa, te amo más que a mi propia vida, jamás te cambiaría por nadie, sin ti no puedo ¿no lo ves? Te necesito a ti-.

Y yo a ti, para siempre-le miro fijamente con los ojos que me pesan por el cansancio y él me mira, me besa despacio-.

Duerme Diosa...-.

Asiento y me abrazo todavía más a él ¿y si cuando despierte no está, y si todo esto es un jodido sueño?.

Estaré aquí cuando despiertes- susurra y me relajo al instante, conoce mis pensamientos-.

Este hombre conoce todo de mi, y aún así me quiere, mataría por mí, moriría por mi y desde luego merece que yo haga lo mismo por él, jamás he estado tan entregada a algo como con él, lo amo y sé que es mutuo, sin mí no puede pero yo tampoco podría, de hecho el suicido es lo único que se me ocurriría si él piensa que algún día no soy suficiente para él, y se... que él haría lo mismo.

Pone su rostro en mi pecho y acaricia mi vientre con sus manos, acaricio su pelo espeso y negro.

Siempre va a ser así, intenso, y nuestro-.

Siempre V... hasta que deje de respirar-.

Las Diosas nunca dejan de respirar- su voz me encanta, reposada y ronca, sonrío-.

Entonces te llevaré conmigo, al cielo-.

Ese no es lugar para mí-.

Calla, soy una diosa y hago lo que quiero-.

Escucho como se ríe y poco a poco se queda dormido, respiro hondo y cierro los ojos quedándome dormida.

* * *

_**Gracias por leer esta mini historia, esperamos sus comentarios. Un saludo, srta morena y valeria vulturi**_


End file.
